A Ranger's Story
by 1flying2meatball3
Summary: Scotty has always wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger, all his life.  His friends moved from Goldenrod City to Hoenn to become Trainers, but he stayed and waited.  He wrote letters to the Ringtown Rangers, and has finally been granted what he had always wished.


Scotty - Tall with black, spiky hair and fair skin. Good looking and very ambitious. Loves Pokemon and has a great desire to help People in need. Very strong sense in what is good, and will drop whatever to fight for his friends and people he loves.

Scotty went downstairs in his house to get the mail. He was eager for a letter from Spencer of the Ringtown Rangers. He looked outside of his windows as he declined down the steps. It was a bright, sunny day, and he was anxious to see what he had for mail today. He walked down to the porch and started to walk down to the mailbox, but tripped on a package wrapped in cardboard. TO: SCOTTY FROM SPENCER He looked down at the package in awe. He hurried inside and opened it up. Within it was a letter and a pass of some sort. "You seem to have fulfilled the requirements that a good Pokemon Ranger needs. You wish to help people and Pokemon in need. You have a strong sense of good. Here is a pass to the next fairy to Fall City and a Ringtown Ranger uniform. Scotty looked into the package and saw that there was also a red uniform with a blue trim. He looked down at it. He had ALWAYS wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger since he was a kid. He had two other friends, Kyle and Evan. They went off to become Pokemon Trainers. They became extremely succesful in all they did. They moved from where Scotty still lived to the small town of Littleroot in Hoenn. Scotty was still in Johto, and his ambitions of becoming a Pokemon Ranger had never died. He had persisted so hard and wrote seven letters describing how he was so desprate to become a Pokemon Ranger - And that day had finally come. He went up to his bedroom to put on the crisp, new uniform. He walked over to the mirror. He looked good in it, he decided. It looked baggy and ta bit too big for him, just how he liked to wear his clothes. He looked down into the emvelope where he saw thew pass for the ferry from Olivine City to Fall City. Scotty had lived in Goldenrod City, so getting over to Olivine City shouldn't be to hard. It was scheduled to leave... "Later this AFTERNOON!?" cried Scotty in surprise. He read it and it said that he needed to be over in Olvine to catch the ferry at 4:00. He decided that the appropriate time to leave would be 1:00 so he could make it to Olivine in time to have some food to eat at the restaraunt there. He prepared all he needed to do before he had to go over to Fiore. He couldn't believe it. He had dreamed about this day for so many years and it had finaly come true. He sat down on his sofa and flicked the remote to turn the TV on. There he was watching- "Kyle? Evan?" he saw his two best friend battling it out in the final battle up in Ever Grande City, the Hoenn Pokemon League. He became absorbed in the battle, like he was one of the people in the stands. "Absol, use Ice Beam!" sid Kyle. His Absol shot a strong jet of frost at Evan's Roselia. The battle raged on. Luckilly, Scotty had just gotted there when it started. "And it seems that Kyle is pulling up from behind!" said the announcer. "Go, Kingdra!" said Kyle. He sent out a powerful Dragon/Water type Pokemon to combat Evan's Blaziken. "Hydro Pump!" Kindra unleashed its strongest attack and destroyed Blaziken. "Looks like I'm on my last life line," said Evan. "Return Blaziken!" he held out a red and white Pokeball in front of him and a stream of red light emitted from Blazikens unconcious form and was absorbed into the Pokeball. Evan had six others on his belt - but the one that stood out the most was the one that was black and striped yellow - an Ultra Ball. That's the one that Evan reached for. "Go! Flygon!" he cried throwing out the ball as a powerful Dragon/Ground Pokemon came out. "And with both Kyle and Evan down at one Pokemon each (Kingdra and Flygon) who will win?" said the announcer. "Flygon, use Sand Tomb!" said Evan. Flygon caked Kingdra in dust and it formed a tomb around it. Kingdra blasted water at the tomb and got free. "Kingdra, USE ICE BEAM!" Evan had let his guard down for one second, and that was the one second thatw as most invaluable to the battle - they oth only had one Pokemon left. Kingdra shot a powerful jet of ice from its mouth just as Absol had done, and it came in its extremity contact with Flygon who immediately fell backwards, froze over, and skidded down 20 feet, straight into the wall. "No... FLYGON!" cried Evan in anguish. He had just lost the championship round in the Pokemon League. "Evan, I'm sorry, but-" "Just stay away from me!" he said tearing angrily. He didn't look like he was able to try go through all of that again to beat Kyle. The announcer came up to Kyle with the mic. "Anything you wanna say as you accept this league trophy?" he said. Kyle ran over to where Evan was, starting to strut away in his fury. He put his arm around his shoulder. "I would like to dedicate this to my biuddy Evan. He has been one of my best friends since forever, and he is the only thing that allowed me to win. He is the reason I went so hard to become so strong. Evan, you are the only thing that can puch me as far as I did to beat you. For that, I dedicate this award to you!" he finished. He embraced Evan, but he just pushed away. "I cannot accept it," he said. "Why? What's the matter?" said Kyle. "Only one thing. I need a rematch with you! right here, right now!" he said looking up with that determined essence in his eyes. His icy blue eyes were sharp and cold, but at the same time soft and caring. "So what do you say?" said Evan staring into Kyle's red eyes. :Ladies and Gentlemen," said Kyle. "Me and my friend Evan are going to battle one last time!" the crowd roared with delight and sat back tightly. Nurses came out to heal their Pokemon, and they were ready to battle it out again. 10,000 people in the stadium leaned forward to see what they would do... "Go BLAZIKEN!" cried Evan. "Go KINGDRA!" Scott looked up at the clock and jumped up. 12:45 p.m. Time to go to Olivine City. He stepped outside and took a look at Goldenrod City. He headed for the north guard shack and looked over his shoulder one last time. He turned around and headed through the guard shack, north to Ecruteak City which was right on his way to Olivine. He was going to miss Johto, but he was going to look forward to life in Fiore. His future looked bright as he stepped through the other end of the guard shack. "OW! Who put this lamp here!?"


End file.
